Life Together
by emmasnow
Summary: Killian and Emma proposal. Might turn into more, if enough people like it :)
1. Chapter 1

December 31, 2016

"Killian, what are we doing here?" Emma asks impatiently. "Can't we just get back to the party? It's so damn cold outside."

"Just another minute, love, then you'll see," Killian answers with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows. He offers his arm to her as they walk down the pier toward the docks. "Besides, you've survived colder than this, remember?"

"I try not to. Plus I blacked out a bit that night. Though it was nice of Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff to come to our New Year's Eve party." Emma smiled as she thought back to the night she met her newest friend. She would forever be grateful to Regina for creating the twin mirrors that allowed Emma and the rest of Storybrooke to stay in touch with their Arendelle friends. She was even thankful to Mr. Gold for reopening the portal to Arendelle, despite all the havoc he had created. Just then a thought popped into Emma's head, causing her to chuckle to herself.

"Swan? What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how in this town, and in the Enchanted Forest for that matter, first impressions mean virtually nothing. When we met Elsa we thought she was a villain because she sent that snow monster after us. And Regina, she's done a complete 180. Even you," Emma answered.

"Aye, that is true. When I met you my only purpose for living was revenge on the Crocodile. Or so I thought. Actually that's why I brought you out here." They came upon a bench on the dock, so Hook said, "Please, sit." Emma heeds his request but shoots him a look.

"What is this all about? You're starting to confuse me."

"When I met you," Killian started, "all I could think of was killing the man who took away my love. But then you came along and turned my whole world upside-down. You reminded me that I could be a part of something, and made me realize that revenge would not bring me happiness; it would only create a hole in my heart. I've always told you that I excel at surviving, and I do, but that's all I had been doing since I lost Milah. You helped me to start living again, because you gave me new reason to live. You've brought me more happiness than I ever thought possible, and you repaired my shattered heart."

"Killian? Are you…?"

"Aye, love. What I'm trying to say is, you've made me whole again. And I quite like being whole. Almost as much as I love you and being with you." He turned to get up off the bench and got down on one knee, reaching in his right pocket. When his hand emerged, Emma noticed a small box within its grasp, and she let out a small gasp. Killian opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring Emma had ever seen, a white gold band with a cultured pearl and diamond accents. "Emma Swan, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Emma smiled and brought her hands to her mouth as her eyes widened. "Yes. Killian, yes. Yes!" She held out her hand, and Killian slid the ring onto her slender finger. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Gods, Emma. I couldn't think of a better way to start the new year than with the woman I love."

"Nor could I," Emma says with a smile and a twinkle in her green eyes. "Wait, what are my parents going to say about this? We all know how long it took them to accept and trust you, who knows if they're ready for this?"

"No need to worry, Swan, I've already taken care of it. I asked your mother and father for their permission to marry you yesterday, and they happily granted it. In fact, I told them my whole plan, and they knew why I was taking you outside tonight and away from your so-called 'ball drop' which is why no one has come looking for you to make sure you didn't miss it. Come, let us go inside and share the good news." Hook once again offered his arm to Emma, and she gratefully took it, leaning into his shoulder. Together, they walked back to Mary Margaret and David's place to rejoin the party.


	2. Lend Me a Hand?

January 1, 2017

Emma smiled as she looked back at her fiancé, pulling him down the road.

"Swan, will you please tell me why we are going to the Crocodile's shop? I don't trust him nor do I think he should share in our happiness. He probably knows of our engagement already anyhow."

"Oh, c'mon," Emma laughed. "He isn't the Dark One anymore since the Queens of Darkness turned on him and took his powers away. He's harmless. Besides, he came around in the end and helped us to defeat them because he was so pissed about their betrayal."

"That's all well and good," Killian retorted, "but that doesn't make him a good man. He will always be the Crocodile."

"Fine," Emma sighed. "I can't and won't make you trust him. But we're not going there to see him. I need something he has in his shop." At that, Killian just sighed and rolled his eyes. His Swan always got what she wanted when she put her mind to it, and he figured he would find out sooner or later what it was she wanted this time.

Emma could hardly contain her excitement as they walked into the pawn shop. "Well if it isn't the happy couple," Gold remarked from behind the counter as he heard the bell on the door jingle and looked up. "What can I help you with?"

"Actually, Gold, I need to talk to you in the back before we do any business. Hook, would you mind waiting a few minutes? We won't be long." She waited for Killian to nod before she headed to the back of the shop with Rumplestilskin. She then made sure Hook couldn't hear the two of them, and said, "Gold, I think it's about time you gave Killian back what's rightfully his. For good this time."

"I presume you mean his hand, dearie?"

"Yes. And I'll owe you a favor." Emma looked Gold in the eye as if to challenge him, dare him to say no to her.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that, Miss Swan. As you may remember, my magic was ripped from me, and I have yet to figure out how to get it back. So if you want to give your pirate his hand back, you're on your own."

"I know that, but I need to give it to me first before I can do anything. And I need you to teach me how to reattach it without Hook finding out. I'd like to see his reaction when he realizes," Emma laughed as she tried to imagine the look on Killian's face.

"Very well, dearie." With that, Gold went to fetch the hand. When he returned, he said, "Simply wave your hand over his, and will it back to its true owner." Emma did as he said, and the hand disappeared.

In the front of the shop, Killian could feel Emma's magic, and wondered what she was up to. "Emma, love, what is taking you so long? You're starting to worry me."

"Actually, Hook, we could use a little help. Would you give us a hand?" Emma bit back a laugh at her joke.

"Very funny, Swa-…Swan?" Emma walked to the front of the shop to find her fiancé looking curiously at his left hand. "What's going on?"

"I reattached your hand, silly," she smiled.

"I can see that, but why? Last time I tried this things didn't end well. Everything with him always comes with a price."

Emma looked at Killian to gauge his reaction. He seemed distraught, which was the exact opposite of what she had been hoping for, what she had been expecting. "Look, Killian, it's okay. He can't do any real damage to us without his magic. I just thought that I could give you this as an engagement present. I mean, since we're getting married and all, I thought you might want to wear your wedding ring on your left hand. I know I said once before that it didn't matter to me if you had your hand or not, that you would always be whole to me, no matter what. And I meant that, every word of it, but I just thought it might make you happy, and that if we were to have children in the future you would want to care for them and hold them with two hands…" she realized she had been rambling, and abruptly stopped when Killian pulled her close and placed his lips on hers.

"Thank you, Emma," Killian breathed. "It's wonderful – you're wonderful. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Well if we're done with this love-fest, I believe I am owed a favor," Rumple said.

"This oughtta be good." Emma rolled her eyes and held her breath as she awaited his request.

"No need to worry, dearie; my request is not a difficult one. I hope. What I would like from you is to convince Belle to talk to me. We haven't spoken to me alone for more than two minutes since I returned to town, and I've been trying to change for her; I truly have."

"Okay, Gold. It's a deal, but I can't make any promises. I'll see what I can do." Emma and Killian walked out of the shop then, her right hand in his newly restored left.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this. This is my first fanfiction - my first story really - so writing doesn't come naturally to me. Thank you to those of you who left a review :) there is definitely more to come, but it might take longer for me to finish it because I want to get the order right. So bear with me; I hope to have it done before the premiere of 4B, but be patient. Reviews are always appreciated, and they may even prompt a faster response!**


End file.
